Happy Anniversary
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Birthday fic for strength91possibilitynone! It's Sasuke and Naruto's Anniversary! Yay! What's Sasuke got in store? SasuNaru!


**Happy Anniversary**

**Birthday fic for my best friend strength-91-possibility-none! A wonderful, cute, awesome, SasuNaru fic! 'Cause she LOVES SasuNaru like I do! So here we go into the wondrous world of SasuNaru!**

**Happy Birthday, Tay-chan! I love you so much! Let's get married! LOL!!! Just kidding! I'll let Kisame do that:P**

**Enjoy! **

**The characters do NOT belong to be, only Teah does. Simple as that.**

Dodging another high kick, Naruto managed to slide out of the way of the oncoming sandaled foot of Sasuke, his best friend since forever, rival, and longtime steady boyfriend.

Yes, Sasuke had confessed his undying love for Naruto only a few years before. Overjoyed, Naruto confessed as well, and they had been going out almost religiously soon after. It was a great relationship right from the start.

In fact, just about a month ago, they had taken their relationship to the next level. The two loving rivals/best friends, made love that one magical night.

3 times actually.

"Ready to give up yet?"

Naruto snapped out of his train of thought. "You wish! I'm only getting started!"

"By the look on your face, I'd say you were too busy off in la-la land."

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto suddenly burst out laughing. Sasuke had _never _said "La-la land", it was a term his cousin used and even some others used when they were referring to daydreaming. Besides, the way he had said it was side-splitting!

"Was-haha!-not you-haha!-bastard!" Naruto protested in between laughs.

"Hn, whatever you say. C'mon, let's go get ramen."

"What? But we…didn't we have that for lunch?"

"Yeah, and?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke was offering to take him to ramen twice in one day? This was a dream come true! Still, he had to be up to something.

None the less, it was ramen time!

"Nothing! That's just awesome! You're the best, Sasuke!"

Chuckling, the once stoic shinobi threw an arm around the blonde and kissed him. "Only for you, Naru-chan."

_Later on, Ichiraku…_

"Mm! Awesome! More please!" Naruto said to Teuchi.

The older man laughed and went to go get him some more.

"Eating more than usual, dobe?"

"Hey! Quit with the name calling!"

"It's befitting, silly head."

"There! That's better! Can't you say something nice?"

"Course I can."

"Okay then."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice chirped and Teah came into the stall. "I noticed you guys here and realized my stomach! Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all! Feel free!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke nodded. After all, she was the only girl he ever tolerated (no duh) and never really minded when she'd occasionally join them.

"Cool!" She sat on Naruto's other side and ordered Chicken Ramen. "Noticed you nearly beat the crap outta Perverted-Sage (Jiraiya) today!"

Naruto grinned. "You bet I did! I'm already gettin' better than that old pervert! Hey Sasuke, were you better than that bastard Orochimaru at the time?"

"Not at first, but it was getting to where I was getting better than he was."

"Did you?"

"No. I ran away to come back here before I got better."

"Oh."

"Phew!"

"Not that it matters. There are other ways of becoming stronger right here where I belong."

"All right! Glad to hear it!" Naruto gave his lover a thumbs up.

"So am I." Teah agreed, grinning at her cousin.

"So how was your day, Sis?"

"Meh, it was all right. Same old, same old. Thanks to Tsunade's training, Sakura bragged to me today that she was going to become a Sannin, and better than Tsunade too."

Naruto only sighed. "Again?" At this point, his crush was WAY gone from her, and he had grown to realize just how bitchy and annoying she really was. Still, he talked and got along with her all right. "Aren't you?"

"No clue. Tsunade won't tell me anything."

"Well, you should."

"So should you two." The older Uchiha grinned at them again.

Sasuke only smiled slightly and ruffled his kitsune's hair. "Not if our beloved Naru-chan becomes Hokage."

"Hey, Granny Tsunade's a Sannin AND Hokage, can't I also be both?"

"Yeah, guess you'd have to be a Sannin before that though?"

"Well, we'll see when I become Hokage!"

Normally, Sasuke would've corrected him with "If", but he really believed that Naruto would achieve becoming Hokage, and he supported him completely.

So they continued eating, chatting a bit more, then Teah announced that she had a mission and had to get going.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Delivering a message to the Mitsukage." Then her eyes lit up and she looked really excited.

That alone told both boys that she was lying. But none the less, they didn't comment. Instead they wished her luck and said they'd see her when she gets back. And away she went!

Love sure did strange things to people.

Finishing their food, both boys then headed back to the mansion.

Naruto had moved in with Sasuke just the year before, and they slept in the same room too. Life was really sweet.

When they got to the front door, Sasuke turned the key in the lock, then turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Here." Sasuke took off the blonde's headband, and replaced it with a dark blue bandana, but covering his eyes.

"Sasuke what…"

"You'll see."

Leading the boy into the dark house, he carefully made their way to their bedroom, and shut the door. By then Naruto's heart was pounding furiously with excitement.

"Okay, you can look now."

Naruto took off the scarf and opened his eyes. And what he saw made him gape in awe.

The entire room, was adorned with gorgeous red and white roses, some petals scattered on the floor and bed, a few lovely candles were lit, being the only light in the room, and written on the floor in flower petals was "I love you".

"Sasuke…this…wow…" Naruto could barely speak.

"Do you like it?"

"It…it's beautiful! Wow! But…what's the occasion?"

Chuckling, the taller boy leaned down and kissed the clueless but adorable blonde. "Naruto, haven't you forgotten?"

Then it hit him.

"Oh my gosh! Today's our Anniversary! Of course! Now I remember! Yeah, I remembered this morning, but I was so preoccupied all day that I forgot about it until now! Wow! Gee Sasuke…this is…wow…amazing!"

"Naruto-chan…" A mixture of emotions crossed Sasuke all of a sudden, and then what he did next really shocked, but delighted Naruto.

The dark-haired boy got down on one knee, took out a small box out of his pocket, and lifted it open, and there sat a gorgeous diamond ring surrounded by tiny sapphires that matched the blonde's eyes.

"Oh my God…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, love of my life, old buddy old pal, will you marry me?"

Instantly, tears of indescribable joy ran down Naruto's cheeks and a huge smile threatened to break his face in two.

"YES!" The blonde cried out in joy, throwing his arms around his lover, never wanting to let go. That alone also gave his answer, even though he said it.

This was the best moment of his life.

Feeling like crying himself, Sasuke slipped the ring into the shorter boy's finger and hugged him back, thanking God for bring this beautiful Angel into his life.

"Sasuke…you stupid bastard…" Despite the insult, it contained no malice. "You're the best ever…making people happy is really what you can do…"

"Only for you, Naruto. Only for you."

Both boys hugged silently agreeing never ever to let go.

That night, like the first time, neither of them got any sleep. But they didn't care. The night was full of love, passion, hunger, longing, and love.

_A few months later…_

"I now pronounce you two loveable brats husband and well…husband. Now kiss up so I can drink and gamble some more!" Tsunade finished, closing the Bible.

Both boys snickered at Tsunade's foolishness and they shared a sweet and passionate kiss. Everyone in the chapel cheered.

Iruka was crying, and Kakashi was smiling widely from behind his mask, Sakura and Ino were really happy for them because they had grown to really accept their love, a few fangirls cried and yelled, but managed to cut it out, the rest of what used to be the Rookie Nine were all happy and cheering. Even Gaara, who was invited, and for the first time ever, showed so much emotion, and was really happy for Naruto. Neji even shed a few tears!

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Teah greeted, hugging them tightly. She wore a gorgeous red silk gown with a large pink ribbon tied around it, and a red rose in full bloom tucked behind her ear. Since Naruto was Uke, he decided to make Teah the Maid of Honour, and Sakura, Ino and Hinata were bridesmaids. Kakashi was the best man, and Iruka was the Usher.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face. "Seeing you two together like this is a dream come true!"

That was one of the nicest things they could hear.

"Thanks a bunch, Teah! Believe it!"

"Thank you, Teah. You've been a great and wonderful supporter and friend throughout this entire relationship and our lives, we can't thank you enough."

"Hey, it's no problem!" She grinned. "Now hurry up and throw the bouquet, Naruto!"

"Right!"

They all hurried outside, and the girls gathered at the bottom of the steps, hoping to catch the bouquet.

"Here it comes!" Naruto grinned, and tossed the small bouquet of lilies into the crowd of girls.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine!"

"Hey! No way! It's mine!"

"Outta my way! It's mine!"

All the girls were pushing and shoving each other, trying to catch the bouquet.

With the help of her hair dance attack jutsu, Teah caught the bouquet with her hair and brought it down into her hands. All the girls groaned and whined about it.

Naruto grinned at the now next bride. "Looks like you're getting married next, Teah!" He called down to her.

"Don't start sending out the invitations just yet!" She called back.

Laughing, the now-married boys then hurried off to the reception where everyone was singing, dancing, pigging out, and just having a great time.

All in all, it was the most beautiful day of their lives.

_Later that night…_

Cuddling up together after having just making love, black eyes met blue, as pale fingers lovingly ran through locks of gold.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

They hugged and shared a sweet kiss, happy to finally be married.

"You know, with Kyuubi-chan's help, I think maybe it might be possible to have a kid!" Naruto grinned.

"Want to try?"

"You bet!"

And so, both boys went and took each other away again.

This was love, true love, and no matter what, they knew that they would be together forever. Happy and in love.

Laying his journal down, Naruto faced his grandchildren. "And that kids, was how your Grandfather and I got married and had children like we did."

"Grandpa, I still don't get it, how do two guys have children?" Yumi asked.

Naruto grinned, even in his late 50's, he still had that foxy grin. "I'll tell you all about it, believe it!"

_Later on…_

Joining his lover in bed, he saw that the now graying man was looking at a photo album.

"Wow, hard to believe it's been over 40 years now, eh?" Sasuke said.

"Totally! But it's been the best 43 years of my life!" (They were together for 3 years before getting married!) "Heh heh, look at Teah-nee-chan! Ha! She was so young, and look at her now! Old and gray!"

"She's 58, no wonder. We're 57, dobe."

"Still with the dobe, bastard?"

"Have been for the past few decades, loser."

Right then said girl passed their room. Indeed, she was old now. Her long hair was now gray, becoming white, she had visible wrinkles and was now wore glasses. Yet she still looked good, was still able to fight, and still fun and playful.

"Having fun, Snook?" She said, grinning at them.

"You better believe it! Just looking back at old times."

"Back before old age turned our hair gray and our skin wrinkled?" Teah laughed.

Both Naruto and Sasuke now had gray hair, wore glasses, wrinkled skin, but were still also good at fighting and fun. All three of them were just a few years shy of retiring.

All in all, over the past 40 years, Sasuke and Naruto were still madly in love, never once parting from their strong, powerful, and devoted love.

"Happy 41st Anniversary, dobe."

"Happy Anniversary, bastard."

THE END!


End file.
